Alana
by MissNikki13
Summary: A one shot about the daughter Will never had. Emma finds some things and yeah. Good little Wemma one shot!


**AN: Takes place in like June of 2011, so Will and Emma have been together for a few weeks. **

Emma Pillsbury sat on her boyfriend's couch; she smiled at him as he pulled her closer

"What time is it?" Will Shuester yawned

Emma checked the small gold wrist watch on her left arm "11:30pm" she said, the end credits of "Sound of Music" rolling by on the television

"You want to stay the night? My sheets are clean, I will take the couch" Will asked not wanting her to leave for even a moment

Emma thought for a moment, they had only been dating for 3 weeks but they saw each other every day and being apart pained her "Okay" she smiled

"All right, I need to shower so just make yourself comfortable" Will kissed her head and went to the bathroom

Emma sat for a moment, watching the end credits. Getting restless she began walking around Will's apartment, the kitchen spotless thanks to her, his bedroom door closed, the shower running from the bathroom within. Emma noticed the second room, which use to be Terri's craft room. The door was shut, as Emma opened it she could tell it hadn't been opened in a while, sitting in the middle of the room was a rocking chair, made of wood, a pink blanket lay over the chair and a small box sat in front of it. Emma felt a lump in her throat; this was going to be his daughters' room. She walked in further, the light was dim as she walked over and opened the box. Little pink clothing lay within and a bib with the words _daddy's little princess _written in silver.

"She was real to me" A voice from behind said

Emma dropped the bib and turned to see Will in boxers and a WMHS shirt

"Will, I'm sorry, I just… sorry" Emma bit her lip

Will walked towards her, taking the bib from the floor. Emma turned to the side as he took a seat on the rocking chair, it creaked like it hadn't been sat in for a while

Will stared down at the bib, tears in his eyes "I bought this stuff about a week before. I went to the mall to get things for sectionals, and….. well I couldn't help myself"

"Oh Will" Emma placed a hand on his shoulder

"I had a name for her…. I hadn't told Terri but I had a name" Will clutched the bib

"What was it?" Emma couldn't help but ask

"Alana" Will managed to say softly

"Alana? That's a beautiful name" Emma smiled weakly

Will managed a small chuckle "I uh, I put all this stuff in here after Terri left and I just…. I couldn't come in here, I couldn't lose my little girl"

Emma was now crying "I shouldn't have come in, I am sorry"

"No, no Emma, it's okay" Will dropped the bib and pulled Emma onto his lap "I needed to see this stuff. I need to throw it out"

Emma nodded

"I was going to give it to Quinn, but I just…. I couldn't"

"I bet she would have been beautiful." Emma tried to smile

Will sat for a while, Emma on his lap, her arms around his neck, her head on his

"I love you Emma" Will muttered, he had wanted to say it for weeks, since the moment he came home from New York

Emma looked into his eyes "I love you too" she smiled placing a kiss on his lips

"Do you want to go to bed?" Will asked

"Yeah, and…. Um why don't you join me" Emma said

"What?" Will questioned

"I don't want to spend a moment without being in your arms" Emma smiled

"Okay, why don't you get ready, I will meet you in bed" Will gave her a squeeze

Emma left the room to shower

Will sat for a while, as the shower turned on, minutes passed on the clock, time seemed to slow down as Will thought of what could have been, Alana, a little girl with curly blonde hair, a smile small and crooked like his seemed to fade from his mind. As the shower turned off Will placed the bib in the box and shut it, tomorrow he would take it to goodwill. Turning off the light he wiped a tear from his eyes and went into his room, Emma stood in a pair of Will's sweats and his shirt. Brushing out her wet red hair she smiled at him.

"Hey" He smiled as he got into bed

"Hi" She joined him minutes later

Facing each other Will took her hands "Our daughter will be beautiful" he said

Emma's eyes widened the thought of children with Will. She smiled "And our son will be handsome"

Will kissed her softly before turning off the light and falling asleep, the love of his life in his arms.

**AN: so that was that. Hope you liked it! BTW I totally think Emma is preggo. I mean gummy bears? Psssh that girl has a bun in the oven! **


End file.
